In the past two decades there have been numerous proposals to deploy solar satellite farms to convert solar energy from the sun into usable electrical energy on earth. Numerous obstacles have existed to making a solar satellite farm a reality. For a conversion station on earth to be commercially viable, solar panels on the satellites must have a large enough surface area to convert a large amount of energy and transmit it to the station. Launching large satellites into space is expensive.
Many, if not most, of the proposals involve placing satellites for converting the solar energy in orbit at or near the poles, such that the satellites may convert solar energy twenty-four hours a day. But, unlike a low earth orbit nearer the equator, these orbits may be more prone to impacts from solar storm activity.
Many, if not most, of the proposals involve converting solar energy into microwaves at frequencies lower than six gigahertz. Many devices, including communication devices, operate in this range of frequencies and it may be difficult to get administrative approval to use them.
There is a need to develop additional systems and methods to convert solar energy to electricity to power loads on the earth, with satellites in space.